Kids World's Adventures of Descendants
Kids World's Adventures of Descendants is an-all new movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It premeired on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot After their wedding, Belle and Prince Adam establish the United States of Auradon from the surrounding kingdoms, creating a prosperous new nation, and are elected King and Queen. The kingdom's villains are imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost, a slum where magic is suspended and surrounded by a barrier. Twenty years later, Prince Ben is to ascend the Auradon throne and informs his parents that his first proclamation is give the Isle of the Lost's children the chance to live in Auradon, away from the influence of their villainous parents. The first four children he has chosen are Evie: Daughter of Evil Queen, Jay: Son of Jafar, Carlos: Son of Cruella de Vil, and Mal: Daughter of Maleficent. On the island, Maleficent instructs the four chosen children to find and steal the Fairy Godmother's magic wand to release the villains. Traveling to Auradon Prep, the four meet Ben and his self-proclaimed girlfriend Audrey, daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, and the Fairy Godmother, who is the school's headmistress. Evie uses her mother's pocket-sized magic mirror to locate the magic wand that's in a nearby museum, but they fail to steal it. Learning the Fairy Godmother will use the wand at Ben's coronation, the four wait it out by attending classes but start to fit in with the students. Jay is recruited into the school's "tourney" team (a hockey-like sport), while Carlos surpasses his cynophobia by befriending the school mutt Dude. Evie, though intelligent, acts vain to impress Chad: Son of Cinderella and Prince Charming, but ends up doing his homework for him. Dopey's son Doug encourages her to not pander to others and be herself. Mal becomes popular, using Maleficent's spell book to improve the looks of the Fairy Godmother's daughter Jane, and Li Shang andMulan's daughter Lonnie. Learning that Ben's girlfriend will be seated close to the magic wand during the coronation, Mal bakes a cookie laced with a love potion and gives it to Ben, who falls madly in love with her, much to the shock of his friends. On a date with Ben, Mal becomes conflicted with her inner goodness and desire to please her mother, unsure how to react to Ben's feelings towards her. During the school's family day, the villains' children are ostracized after an encounter with Audrey's grandmother Queen Leah. Though Ben remain friendly towards them, Lonnie and Doug are forced to distance themselves from the quintet. On the day of the coronation, Mal gives Ben a brownie containing the love spell's antidote, believing it is "extra wicked" to keep Ben under the spell, but he reveals he was already freed of the enchantment since their date when he went swimming in the Enchanted Lake and believing that Mal only did that because she really liked him but he was "in a relationship" with Audrey. During Ben's crowning, a disillusioned Jane grabs the wand from her mother, accidentally destroying the Isle's barrier. Mal takes the wand from Jane, but torn over what to do, is encouraged by Ben to make her own choice rather than follow Maleficent's path. Mal recognizes that she and her friends found happiness in Auradon, and they decide to be good. Maleficent crashes the ceremony, freezing everyone in time except herself and the four children. When they defy her, Maleficent transforms into a dragon. The four use a counterspell, turning Maleficent into a tiny lizard, based on the amount of love in her heart. Mal returns the Fairy Godmother her wand and tells her not to be hard on Jane, and unfreezes everyone. While the villains watch the celebration from afar, Auradon Prep's students party through the night, with Mal and her friends finding happiness. After Ben and Mal share a moment together, Mal faces the audience with eyes glowing mischievously green and stating that it wasn't the end of the story and hinting of a new adventure. Trivia * Jimmy Two-Shoes, Heloise, Beezy, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina, Stormy, WordGirl, Captain Huggy-Face, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Ms. Frizzle, Tim, Arnold, Dorothy Ann, Phoebe, Keesha, Wanda, Ralphie, Carlos, The Human Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy), Aline, Alisa, Buzz, Cara, Caroline, Cluadio, David, Emily, Eric, Estuardo, Frances, Francesco, Garret, Jared, Jessie, Kaliegh, Keiko, Kenny, Kortney, Kyle, Lynese, Matt, Maya, Mike, Nick, Noreen, Pablo, Rachel, Ray, Shing Ying, Taylor, Zoe, Nat, Alex, Thomas Batuello, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim Middleton, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Wolff, Pepper, Molly, July, Duffy, Kate, Tessie, Oliver, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Walter, The All That Gang, The Shake It Up Gang, Zack, Cody, Maxx, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mike Baker, Mark Baker, Leo Little, Cake, Amy, Miracle, Benjamin, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Richelle, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, German Speaking Boy, Juel, Erin, Benny, Lina, Henry, Kiki, Aldo and his friends, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Ramona, Tina, Casper, Wendy, Carly, Spencer, Sam, Gibby, Freddie, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Mac, Bloo, The Baby-Sitters Club Gang, the Little Einsteins (Leo, June, Quincy and Annie), Rocket, the Peppa Pig Gang, Tenessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Spot the Puppy, Maya, Miguel, Paco, DangerMouse, Ernest Penfold, the Grinch, Max the Dog, Euchariah, the Cat in the Hat, the Animal Crackers Gang, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby Buster, IG-88 and his Friends, Iago, Reese Ambler, Meta Knight, Crash Bandicoot, the Regular Show Gang, the Star Fox Team, Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fari, Pajama Sam, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Mike, Sulley, Earl and his Family, Roy (Earl's Friend), the Tiny Toons Gang, Blard Simpleton, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Ttark, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Baloo, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Elroy Jeton, Astro, Wishbone, Charlie Brown and his Friends, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, the Scooby-Doo Gang, Scooby-Dum, Jack Skellington, Thomas the tank engine and his friends, the Sesame Street gang, Arthur and his friends, D.W., Emily, the Tibble twins, Mr. Ratburn, Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Gorosaurus, Jet Jaguar, Moguera, Napoleon, Birdo, Dennis the Menace and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alpha-5, Zordon, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Princess Aroura, Prince Phillip, Samson (Prince Phillip's Horse), Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Clifford the big red dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta Handover, Charley, the Secret Saturdays, Sharon Spitz and her friends, Super Why and his friends, the Word World gang, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Skunk, Fox, Rover Dangerfield and his friends, Balto and his friends, Frank Phil, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, me and my siblings, the Oliver & Company gang, Leader Dog and his friends, The Simpsons, Milhouse VanHouten and his parents, Alex Whitney, Gina Vendetti, Patty, Selma, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Grandpa Simpson, Mona Simpson, Herb Powell, Itchy, Scratchy, Krusty, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Lenny, Carl, Moe, Barney Gumble, Jay Sherman, Hans Moleman, Jasper Beardly, Comic Book Guy, Cletus Spuckler, Brandine Spuckler, Troy McClure, Professor Frink, Bumble Bee Man, Sea Captain, Squeaky Voiced Teen, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon and his family, Mr. Teeny, Eddie and Lou, Radioactive Man, Duffman, Disco Stu, Dr. Nick Riviera, Reverend Lovejoy, Helen Lovejoy, Dr. Julius Hibbert and his family, Gil Gunderson, Groundskeeper Willie, Principal Skinner, Edna Krabapple, Agnes Skinner, Superintendent Chalmers, Nelson Muntz, Jimbo Jones, Kearny, Dolph, Lewis, Richard (Lewis's best friend), Janey Powell, Sherri and Terri, Becky (Lisa Simpson's classmate), Wendell, Database, Alison Taylor, Martin Prince, Drederick Tatum, Luigi Risotto, Poochie, Roy Snyder, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Dewey Largo, Sarah Wiggum, Ruth Powers, Miss Springfield, Lurleen Lumpkin, the Rich Texan, Mrs. Glick, Old Jewish Man, Blinky the flish, the Yes Guy, Artie Ziff, Princess Kashmir, Cookie Kwan, Otto Mann, Miss Hoover, Lindsay Naegle, Joe Quimby, Ham, Nina Skalka, Kent Brockman, Rainier Wolfcastle, Arnie Pie, Lunchlady Doris, Blue Haired Lawyer, Larry the drunkard, Sam the drunkard, Mrs. Bouvier, Stampy the elephant, Uter Zorker, Darcy (from The Simpsons episode, Big Little Girl), Sideshow Mel, Chief Wiggum, Ralph Wiggum, Britney Brockman, Bleeding Gums Murphy, Dr. Marvin Monroe, the Prison Warden and Roger Myers Jr. (from The Simpsons), Carmen Electra (from the Simpsons episode, the Frying Game), Jenda (from the Simpsons episode, Future-Drama), James Woods (from the Simpsons episode, Homer and Apu), Chloe Talbot (from The Simpsons episode, She used to be my girl), Larry Burns (Mr. Burns' son from The Simpsons episode, Burns, Baby Burns), Jenny (from The Simpsons episode, The Good, the Sad and the Drugly), Nikki McKenna (from The Simpsons episode, Stealing First Base), Erin, Ben, Dean and Rick (from The Simpsons episode, Summer of 4 Ft. 2), Mary Spuckler (from The Simpsons episode, Apocalypse Cow), Great Wolfcastle (from The Simpsons episode, The Bart Wants What It Wants), Melody Juniper (from The Simpsons episode, Flaming Moe), Zhenya (from The Simpsons episode, The Fabulous Faker Boy), Donny (From The Simpsons episode, The Debarted), Tammy (from The Simpsons episode, The Last of the Red Hat Mamas), Shauna Chalmers (from The Simpsons episode, The Good, the Sad and the Drugly), Duncan (from The Simpsons episode, Saddleshore Galatica), Juliet Hobbes (from The Simpsons episode, Lisa the Drama Queen), Caitlin, Katelyn and Kate Lynn (from Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D'oh), Sophie Krustofski (Krusty the Klown's daughter) (from The Simpsons episode, Insane Clown Poppy), Buck McCoy (from The Simpsons episode, The Latest Gun in the West), Princess Penelope Owsley (from The Simpsons episode, Once Upon a Time in Springfield), Mr. Bergstrom (from the Simpsons episode, Lisa’s Subsitute), Wally Kogan (from the Simpsons episode, Sunday Cruddy Sunday), Tumi (from The Simpsons episode, Pay Pal), Mindy Simmons (from The Simpsons episode, The Last Temptation of Homer), Melanie Upfoot (from the Simpsons episode, Girls Just Wanna Have Sums), Benjamin, Doug and Gary (from The Simpsons episode, Homer Goes to College), Titania (from the Simpsons episode, Pygmoelian), the Raccoon Family and the Ballet Dancers and Chas Busby (from The Simpsons episode, Smoke on the Daughter), Colin and Plopper the pig (from The Simpsons Movie), Ronaldo (from the Simpsons episode, Blame It on Lisa), Luke Stetson and Clara (from The Simpsons episode, Dude, Where's My Rach?), Ginger and Amber (from The Simpsons episode, Viva Ned Flanders), Declan Desmond (from The Simpsons episode, 'Scuse me while I miss the Sky), H.K. Duff VII (from the Simpsons episode, Old Yeller-Belly), Kieki Highsmith (from The Simpsons episode, Large Marge), Buck Mitchell and Tabitha Vixx (from The Simpsons episode, Marge and Homer Turn a Couple Play), Luke Stetson and Clara Stetson (from The Simpsons episode, Dude, Where's My Ranch?), Hank Hill and his friends (including Luanne, Connie's parents, Lucky, Ladybird, John Redcorn, Jordan and Serena Shaw), Caleb and his parents (from the King of the Hill episode, Hank's Bully), Marie (from the King of the Hill episode, And They Call It Bobby Love), the entire cast from Family Guy (including James Woods), the American Dad gang, Snot, Toshi and Barry (from American Dad), the Cleveland Show gang, the Bob's Burgers gang, Wicket the Ewok, Princess Kneesa, Teebo, Latara, PD-28 (From Star Wars Ewok's Battle For the Sunstar), Princess Merida, Lloyd and his Friends (from Lloyd in Space), King Russle and his Friends (From King), Guile and the Street Fighters, Peter Rabbit, Norman (from Paranorman), Johnny Test, Dukey, Mary Test, Susan Test, Otto Rocket and his Friends (from Rocket Power), Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, the entire cast from Loonatics Unleashed, Spongebob and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto the dog, Ludwing Von Drake, Humphrey the bear, the Brownstone National Park Bears and J. Audubon Woodlore, Max Goof, Roxanne, Stacey, Bobby and PJ (from A Goofy Movie), the Looney Tunes (including Michigan J. Frog and Speedy Gonzales), Barney the Dinosuar and the gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Dr. Amanda Rebecca (from the Family Guy episode, Road to Rhode Island), the Subspace Empire, the Masters of Evil, the Nostalgia Critic, the TGWTG Squad, the Angry Video Game Nerd, the Super Evil Squad, the Crime Empire, Harley Quinn, the Mad Bunny, Jafar, Nasria, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula the Sea Witch, Hades, Dr Facilier, Gaston, the Evil Queen, Scar, Cruella DeVil, Kaput, Zosky, Oogie Boogie, the Grand Duke of Owls, BrerFox, BrerBear, Father, the Delightful Children, Tyrannor, the Predator, Shere Khan, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Gigan, Megalon, Bagan, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Mimet, Western, Dr Raygar, Mr. Burns, Smithers, Pinky and the Brain, Sodarn Insane, Megan (from The Simpsons episode, To Surveil With Love), Julia (from The Simpsons episode, The Homer of Seville), the Funzo toys (from The Simpsons episode, Gift of the Magi), Meathook and his minions (from the Simpsons episode, Take My Wife, Sleaze), Russ Cargil (from The Simpsons Movie), Hugo Simpson (from an episode of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror), Mrs. Botz the babysitter bandit (from the Simpsons episode, Some Enchanted Evening), Diane Simmons (from Family Guy), Sunset Shimmer (clone), Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Ludo, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, Lucius Heinous VII, Victoria Best and the bad guys guest star in this every films.﻿ Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:DeviantART Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Kids World/Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Animals and Kids films